


Done is Done

by jesseofthenorth



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: <i>running on empty</i>.  Neal's maybe a little sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done is Done

 

  
“You look like hell” was not Peter's standard morning greeting.

“Morning to you to.” Neal answered trying for smooth and snide, instead his voice came out more rough and gravel than anything.

“You sound like hell too. You sure you should be here?” They were still finding their way around each other and Peter had no idea how sick Neal might be. He clearly had a cold, the question was how well could he function.

“Big case, we're almost done.”

Peter took a minute to look even closer at Cafferey. His skin was pale, there were dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he should be in bed. Still. Neal was a big boy and Peter assumed he could make his own call on this one.

“Suit yourself Cafferey.” Peter stood and moved toward the conference room. “We might as well get to work. We should be ale to wrap this up today.”

*

They did. Wrap it up. And it was even Neal who found the missing piece in a complex puzzle they had spent weeks on. Neal didn't even have to leave the office to do it. Which in the long run was a good thing because by the end of the day Neal was almost at empty. He wasn't sure how long he could have stayed on his feet and having to actually run-down or out-run their target was out of the question.

“Come on Cafferey. Let's get you home”

Neal startled at the sound of Peter's voice and realized he had nodded out at his desk. He gave an embarrassed twitch and looked up to were the agent was standing beside his desk.

“We're done?” Neal asked

“Mostly. Nothing left now but the paperwork. Come on. I'll give you a ride home.” Peter said handing Neal his hat.

The ride down to the parking garage was a blur and the walk to Peter's car was exhausting. Neal practically fell into the passenger seat. He sat there dozily for a minute.

“Seat belt” Peter said.

It took Neal another moment to figure out Peter meant 'put it on'. He managed, barely. His fingers didn't seem to want to work, his head was a blurry mess, but he got the job done and fell back against his seat with a sigh.

He didn't even notice the ride back to June's, Neal was asleep before they left underground parking.  
*

“Neal. Neal, come on wake-up. We're here.”

A hand was shaking his shoulder and Neal didn't know for a second where 'here' was or what was going on. Then he blinked Peter Burke's face into focus. Oh right. Home. Neal blinked again, slowly. He looked up at the stairs at the front of the building and couldn't hold back the groan.

He was _tired_ , and his head was pounding, his throat hurt and his muscles ached right down into his bones. The stairs up looked a hundred yards long.

“I think I'm sick.” Neal said, his voice wrecked.

“No kidding? We better get you inside then.” Neal was not sick enough to miss the sarcasm.

Neal reached for the handle but by the time he struggled the car door open Peter was around the car and reaching in to help Neal to his feet. Neal wobbled a little, Peter steadied him.

“Come on Neal. Wait til you're in your apartment before you fall over. I don't feel like carrying you _anywhere_.”

Neal just nodded blearily and let Peter steer him up the stairs. They had to pause at the top while Neal hunted for his key. The door opened while he was still searching.

“Oh my goodness, Neal. I told you should have stayed home today. You poor boy you look exhausted.”

Neal gave her an apologetic smile. He hadn't meant to worry June.

“Don't worry about it dear. I know you didn't want to let Peter down. Well come inside, you don't need to get cold.”

 

The twenty or so steps up to his apartment felt like they took an hour to traverse. If Peter hadn't decided to stay and help him Neal wasn't sure he would have made it. He might have spent the night sleeping in the hall.

“You're not sleeping in the hall.” Peter sounded exasperated, there was a chance Neal had said at least part of that out loud.

“Kay.” Neal told him “No sleeping out here.”

When June opened the door to his apartment Peter who was basically dragging him along, Neal made for the couch and collapsed onto it.

“Neal you shouldn't sleep here.” Peter said.

“Can to.” Neal grumbled and tipped his head against the back.

That earned him another exasperated sound from Peter.

“At least take off your shoes.” Neal toed them off without opening his eyes.

He also fought his way out of his jacket and tie. “Where's my hat?”

“I put it on the table.” Peter said.

“K. Thanks.”

“Neal dear. Take these.” June re-appeared, handing over a couple of pills and a glass of water.

“What's this?”

“Cold medicine. It'll bring your fever down and help you sleep.” Neal did as she told him. June was his friend and she was looking out for him, he could trust her in this. It left a weird feeling in his chest. Neal had been the only one taking care of himself for along, long time.

“Alright dear, you should sleep. I'll come see how you're doing in the morning.” And then she was gone.

“You should sleep in your bed.” Peter's voice made him jump, Neal had forgotten he was still there.

“Too tired.” Neal sad closing his eyes and tipping his head back.

“Too tired to sleep?”

“Too tired to move.” Neal countered. He let himself list to the side. The couch really was comfortable, he knew.

“Alright.” Peter said, exasperated again.

“Sorry.” Neal told him. “Not trying to be a pain.”

It was completely quiet and Neal guessed Peter had gone. He was too exhausted to even open his eyes and find out. It had been a long day and Neal was just done.

He drifted off just as a thick soft blanket settled over him.

“Get some rest Neal.” Peter said before the door opened and then closed.

Neal did as he was told and fell the rest of the way asleep.


End file.
